Warfang
The City of Warfang is the largest city and capital of the Dragon Confederation. It is built upon a high mountain near the coast, the city's districts being assigned names based on their position and orientation on the mountain the city is built on. Surrounding each major section of the city are thick walls, reinforced with towers, bastions, and small forts. Around the main city are extensive agricultural districts, from which the city derives it's food supplies. In each of the four agricultural districts lie small villages responsible for administering the surrounding land, each is a semi-autonomous settlement administered by governors appointed by the Dragon Confederation High Council. Surrounding the agricultural lands is another thick curtain wall, also reinforced with towers. A Harbor on the far side of the city allows trade with nearby cities by sea. Also inside the city are the Dragon Confederation's principal governing structures-The Great Dragon Temple and the Palace. These are enclosed in the massive Fortress of Warfang, a massive citadel towering over the lower parts of the city. Each area of the city has several smaller districts within it. =Agricultural lands= The Expansive agricultural districts of Warfang extend for 150 miles around the city, most stopping only when a natural obstacle is encountered, like mountains or the ocean. They are the primary food supply for the city's population. Red District Red district is an isolated section of agricultural land outside the walls of the lower city. it is bordered by 3 districts of the city and by the ocean. It's name represents the Element of Fire. Blue District Blue District is a small area of farmland outside the walls of the upper city. It is linked to the nearby green district, and bordered by 3 areas of the city, and by the nearby mountains. It's name represents the element of Ice. Green District Green District is a large area of fertile land outside the lower city walls. It is the site of several large village communities. It is bordered by Yellow District and Blue district, and by Warfang's outer perimeter wall. It's name represents the element of Earth. Yellow District Yellow District is the main agricultural area for the city. Many small agricultural villages are located here. It is bordered by Green District, the mountains, and by Warfang's outer perimeter wall. It was glassed during the war against the Koozer-Ga and often traversed by Malefor's army to besiege to lower city. It's name represents the element of Electricity. =Lower City= The Lower city is heavily populated; towering, hexagonal towers are built onto the buildings here. This where many citizens live and work, though they are typically confined to the apartment building's towers. Lower Market District The Lower Market district is the main mercantile district of the city of Warfang. It is dominated by shops, various market squares, and medium-rise apartment buildings. Housing the principal gate into the city, it is also the weakest point in the city's defenses. =Upper City= =Citadel= Warfang City fortress the Fortress of Warfang itself is a massive fortress in the center of the city, protecting the Dragon Confederation's most important government buildings. It towers over both the upper and lower city districts, and serves as the last refuge in case of attack. Great Dragon Temple he Great Temple is the second most important edifice in the city. It is a complex of hexagonal spire structures pierced with stained glass windows, and serves as the meeting place of the Dragon Confederation High Council. It is a very ancient structure, whose history goes back to the founding of Warfang itself during the 16th century. Palace of Warfang The massive palace, seat of the Dragon Confederation's constitutional monarchy, is a vast, heavily fortified stronghold located at the geographical center of the city, around the peak of the mountain upon which the city was built. It is divided into two districts, the Shadow District, overseen by the Obsidian Tower, was the home of Cynder and housed the headquarters of the Dragon Confederation Honor Guard, and the Helio District, which housed the Ivory Tower which once house Spiril, and has since stood abandoned for over 800 years. upper city, Lower city, outer city and the fortress. The city itself is heavily populated, and expanded throughout the series in which it appeared. =2052 Series= 2052 the city is small-only one district is explored and mainly at the expense of the characters who live there. 2058 the city is briefly mentioned, but the characters do not go there. 2155 the intro is set in the city and it is besieged later, but nothing is added. =The Legend of Cynder Series= The legend of Cynder: Dawn of Redemption the City is Besieged, and this is the first mention of the upper city. The Legend of Cynder: Atlantian Rising this is the first mention of the Fortress. The legend of Cynder: Dragon War Trilogy The city is the victim of several sieges by Malefor; it nearly falls during the last battle, being completely rebuilt soon after. The Legend of Cynder: The Precursor Legacy the city is revealed in full via several maps provided with the book itself. the city is revealed to have a harbor and palace, and also extensive agricultural districts. =Notable events= Sieges The city is besieged no less ther 14 times over the course of it's appearance; mainly by Malefor. each one seeking to pass the city's outer defense, which they often fail to do. Despite the enemy failing to breach the city walls to effect a storming of the city, the gates are breached on several occasions; though not to much effect-the enemy spilling into the plaza before the City Gates-but never making it into the city proper. When a section of the wall is breached, as happened during it's siege in the Dragon Civil War, it is always defended by members of the Cheetah Tribe who have chosen to live in the city. Sieges of the city often inflict massive destruction on it's buildings. Glassing and the D.C.I.M.F.]] After the Koozer-Ga attempted to destroy Warfang, almost all of Yellow district is glassed, rendering it uninhabitable. parts of it are later re-terraformed, though the near-loss of the district is never forgotten. Later, It is re-terraformed under the direction of a now-elderly Cynder, who later dies on this ship.